Rechargeable battery packs have been proposed, however, one or more of the batteries in these battery packs can fail. For instance, one or more of the batteries can experience an internal failure such as a short, can trigger a safety device such as a burst disc and/or can become electrically disconnected from the other batteries. Recharging a battery pack after failure of a battery can increase the voltage one or more of the remaining batteries above its maximum operational voltage. Additionally, discharging a battery pack after failure of a battery can decrease the voltage one or more of the remaining batteries below its minimum operational voltage. Accordingly, charging and/or recharging a battery pack after failure of a battery can cause failure of other batteries in the battery pack and can accordingly cause failure of the entire battery pack. As a result, there is a need for a battery system that permits cycling of the battery pack after failure of a battery.